Ravage
Ravage was a Decepticon who served as a minion to Soundwave. History ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen While in orbit, Soundwave deployed Ravage down to Earth, on a mission to steal the AllSpark Shard. Once Ravage snuck inside, and deployed his Mircocons, which formed the paper thin Reedman, who went to grab to the Shard. Ravage was forced into retreat, but later went with various Constructicons as they traveled to depths of the Mariana Trench. After paddling around, Ravage unleashed Scalpel, who assisted in using the stolen Shard to resurrect Megatron. Later, Ravage made his way to Egypt, where he strolled around the Constructicons. He remained with Skipjack, and then, Bumblebee arrived and began fighting Skipjack. Ravage snuck around, and then kept onto Bumblebees back, but proved no ,arch for the Autobots, who pulled airbags off him, and then ripped out the cons spin, pulling Ravage's head off in the process. He then wipped Skipjack with the removed spine. Months after Ravage's death at the hands of Bumblebee, his reconstructed form was brought back on-line in an undisclosed location by a mysterious new master. Subsequently, Ravage appeared outside Guantanamo Bay, searching for a "new target". Ravage snuck in, found the remains of the appliancebots and appropriated them. Ravage leaped into the ocean to escape the military, who had located him. Ravage emerged on a beach near MacDill Air Force Base. Though he curled up on the ground to wait for further instructions from his unknown benefactor, he was once again discovered. Ravage destroyed several helicopters before being surrounded by soldiers and jeeps. To bolster his defensive, he unleashed Reedman, and although the smaller robot was eventually taken down, it provided the distraction needed to allow Ravage to escape into a petrochemical plant. Deciding the relatively subtle approach wasn't working, officials at the White House asked the President of the United Statesfor permission to level the plant. As the explosion engulfed the plant, Ravage tried to conceal himself beneath its foundation. Ravage's attempt to survive was mostly successful; his damaged form was still online, waiting in a pit beneath the rubble for new instructions. The remnants of the smuggled appliancebots reached out to him with streams of energy... Shortly after, Soundwave, disturbed by Ravage's reactivation, dispatched a quartet of minions (Buzzsaw, Rumble, Beastbox and Ratbat) to investigate. This soon erupted into a conflict with cleanup crews and Autobot reinforcements, which prompted Soundwave to intervene. Although the battle resulted in several casualities on both sides, Ravage was undisturbed. While the other Decepticons retreated, Buzzsaw stuck around to tend to Ravage. Buzzsaw managed to get Ravage operational, and the pair burst out of the ruins of the petrochemical plant, surprising an NSA team which was investigating the disaster zone. Soundwave ordered Ravage to find a quiet location. There Soundwave rendezvoused with him in order to give him a scan. Ravage subsequently accompanied Soundwave in going to the aid of a Decepticon team in Wendover, under attack by Autobot forces. He attacked Ironhide and was thrown aside. Following Soundwave's capture by the Autobots, Ravage took part in a rescue mission, however, when he was about to free Soundwave, Ingrid overrode his higher functions, and Ravage fled. Ravage returned to his new masters, the Initiative, however Soundwave tracked him and mounted an unsuccessful attack on the Initiative base. Soundwave returned, having teamed up with Autobot forces, to assault the base. He was able to regain control of Ravage and had his minion unleash Reedman in an attempt to stop Carter Newell from destroying all Transformer life on Earth. After the defeat of the Initiative, Ravage returned to the Decepticon fold and spent some time at their base in Namibia. 2 Soundwave later sent Ravage and his other minions to attack Arcee, Chromia and Elita-One when they discovered the cage holding Shockwave's "pet". The battle ended with the Autobots setting off a massive bomb. While only they and Soundwave got away unharmed, Ravage was killed once more. ''Bumblebee Ravage appears briefly in the 2018 film Bumblebee as well, serving as the minion of Soundwave. During the battle on Cybertron, Optimus Prime is shown to be fending off multiple Decepticon soldiers, prompting Soundwave to eject Ravage from his chest. He fared much better than his full-sized comrades, managing to knock Prime down, but ends up being punched in the jaw. This allowed Soundwave, Shockwave and many other Decepticons to quickly surround Optimus, although it is unknown what happened to him afterward. Category:Decepticons Category:Cybertronian wildlife Category:Deceased characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Characters Category:2010 characters Category:Transformers Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Males Category:Species Category:Villians Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Bumblebee decepticons Category:Animals Category:Transformers 6